Kidnap (repost)
by Janey G
Summary: A child is kidnapped and there don't seem to be any clues. Thanks to Soprano 1969 for pointing out the mistake. This is my first fanfic so please review but be kind :)


Kidnap  
  
Author: Janey G  
  
Disclaimer: CBS and Viacom own the characters of Steve Sloan, Mark Sloan, Amanda Bentley and Jesse Travis. All other characters are my own. No money is being made from this fiction; it is just for fun.  
  
"Will you hurry up before someone sees us!" whispered the man as he bent over his partner who was kneeling on the ground.  
  
"Stop panicking, I'm nearly done." The other man stood up and brushed some dirt and twigs from his trousers.  
  
"I told you Latimer, we'd get it done, just as the boss said."  
  
"That's all very well but I thought I heard something, listen!" Latimer hissed.  
  
Both men paused and listened. Nothing. Then they heard a twig snap as someone stepped on it.  
  
"Told you!" hissed Latimer. "Look we've done what we came to do, let's get out of here."  
  
"Not so fast," whispered his accomplice, "I've an idea."  
  
"Davis!" whispered Latimer, but Davis was already creeping around behind some nearby bushes.  
  
Latimer quickly but quietly joined Davis and both men waited.  
  
Into the small clearing just ahead of them walked a young woman; she seemed to be lost in thought. As she walked across the clearing her foot caught on some tree roots and she stumbled.  
  
Latimer and Davis had worked their way around the tree and were now behind her.  
  
As she stumbled, they rushed forward and Latimer hit her on the side of the head with the branch he was carrying.  
  
The woman groaned and collapsed to the ground.  
  
Latimer grinned at Davis. "Now we've got the perfect patsy."  
  
"But how do we know she'll get the blame?" asked Davis.  
  
"Because we'll tell the cops she's here," replied Latimer. "Anonymously of course."  
  
Davis grinned "Brilliant," he said.  
  
Both men grinned at each other, then they lifted the woman and carried her the few feet to where they had been beside the tree. Davis bent over the woman and checked through her pockets removing her small purse and keys to her car.  
  
Latimer wiped his prints from the shovel and pressed the woman's hands onto the handle. Then he laid it beside her.  
  
Scrabbling around under the leaves Davis found what he was looking for and pulled the woman's hand towards it.  
  
Both men grinned at one another.  
  
"I think the boss would be proud," said Latimer. Davis nodded.  
  
Then Davis and Latimer hurriedly made their getaway.  
  
***************************************  
  
Steve Sloan quietly climbed the stairs to the beach house. He was going to sit on the deck and watch the sun come up, but his father, Mark Sloan, was already there.  
  
"Mornin' Dad," called Steve as he reached the top of the stairs.  
  
"Hi Steve, just getting in or going out?" asked his father.  
  
"Getting in," his son replied sinking into the nearest chair.  
  
"Bad night?"  
  
"They're all bad while that kidnapper is on the loose."  
  
"Still nothing eh?" his father enquired.  
  
"Nothing yet, the Chief has pulled us off all other assignments and Captain Johnson is sending us home in relays to rest for a few hours."  
  
"How are the parents holding up?" asked Mark, peering over his glasses at Steve.  
  
"About how you'd expect, worried, frightened, angry, all the above and then some," replied Steve reaching for the teapot on the table.  
  
"That's cold son, make a fresh pot, there's one ready in the kitchen."  
  
Steve sighed and rose from the chair.  
  
"It's just so frustrating Dad, the voice on the phone was disguised, there were no descriptions, no witnesses, we've got nothing at all."  
  
"Anything more about the kidnap scene?"  
  
Steve shook his head, "No fingerprints that shouldn't be there, the child communicator line to the housekeeper's room had been cut and there was  
  
no forensic evidence out of the ordinary. I just feel that I should be doing something!" he slammed his hand down on the table.  
  
"Sorry Dad," said Steve as he saw his father jump.  
  
"It's okay son, I know how frustrating it is not being able to do anything, especially when it's your job to help people when they need it."  
  
Steve went into the house and walked towards the kitchen. He flicked the switch on the kettle and waited for it to boil. The tea was already in the pot so he picked up yesterday's newspaper and the headlines screamed out at him –  
  
'Heir to Millions Kidnapped – police helpless'  
  
"That just about sums it up," he thought as the kettle boiled.  
  
Steve poured water into the pot and walked back out onto the deck carrying the newspaper.  
  
"Why are you up so early anyway Dad?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep" his father replied, his eyes drifting to the newspaper report. Father and son exchanged a glance each knowing the other was thinking about the case.  
  
"I know Dad I feel the same. The Captain said to sleep but I don't think I can, I'm too wound up about this case," said Steve sipping his tea.  
  
"Do you want a mild sedative?" asked Mark.  
  
"No, this tea might help a little, thanks anyway. You finished with your paper?"  
  
Mark nodded. Steve pulled out the sport section.  
  
"Night Dad," he said.  
  
"Mornin' son."  
  
"Yeah mornin' Dad," yawned Steve.  
  
Steve walked down the steps and into his apartment. He downed the remains of his tea and went over to the bed. He lay down on the covers; perhaps reading the paper would help him feel drowsy. Within minutes he had fallen asleep.  
  
Mark stood at the door of Steve's bedroom and smiled, "That herbal tea always works a treat," he thought to himself and went back to get dressed.  
  
***********************  
  
An hour later Steve was awakened by the ringing of the phone and the buzzing of his pager.  
  
He looked at the clock – 6.30 am. One hours sleep, well it was better than nothing.  
  
He answered the phone and looked at his pager.  
  
"Sloan here, …………. Yes Captain, ……………… I'll be right in, ……….. it doesn't sound too good sir, ……………. Angelis Park, right, who found the body? ………. Okay I'll be there in fifteen minutes."  
  
Steve hung up the phone.  
  
He quickly showered and put on a fresh set of clothes. Ten minutes after receiving the phone call he was in his car on the way to the crime scene.  
  
***********************  
  
On arriving at the scene he was met by two police officers who recognised his badge and waved him on. He parked beside Amanda's car, and walked the rest of the way through the trees to the scene.  
  
"Hi Amanda" he said as he approached the Medical Examiner who was inside the marker tape, on her knees, carefully removing earth from an object.  
  
He crouched down beside her.  
  
"We've found your kidnap victim," Amanda said lifting sad eyes to meet those of the detective.  
  
"Oh no," said Steve his attention drawn to Amanda's careful digging  
  
"Yeah, she's been here about two hours as close as I can work out so far. There are no signs of violence on the body, but I'll know more when I get back to the lab."  
  
"I want the report stat," said Steve using one his father's expressions in his need to express the urgency he felt.  
  
"You got it," promised the ME.  
  
Steve approached one of the other officers from the fourteenth precinct.  
  
"Mike, what have you got so far?"  
  
"Hi, Steve, we got an anonymous tip that we'd find something of interest here.  
  
When we arrived we found that woman," he indicated the woman sitting in the rear of the nearest police vehicle, "sitting beside the mound of earth partially covering the body of the little girl."  
  
"Has anyone taken her statement?" asked Steve.  
  
Mike indicated no.  
  
"Why isn't she at the precinct?"  
  
Mike shrugged – he didn't know.  
  
"Who was the senior officer on the scene?"  
  
"Lieutenant Hanlon," replied Mike.  
  
Steve looked liked he was about to hit something. He stormed away from Mike and went in the direction of Hanlon.  
  
"Hanlon!" shouted Steve as he approached the young lieutenant.  
  
"Hey Sloan, wot you doin' here?"  
  
"I want to know why the suspect hasn't been taken to the precinct for questioning?"  
  
"She's a kidnapper and a murderer, she won't get any consideration, not until we've recovered the child's body for the parents." He stood toe to toe with Steve enjoying the looks of support from some of his fellow officers.  
  
"I'm taking her in, before Captain Johnson hears that you've left a suspect at the scene, who's wanted for questioning, without reading her her rights. Has she been seen by the EMTs?"  
  
Hanlon shook his head, Steve growled and walked towards the car where the suspect waited.  
  
The officers watching the suspect nodded as Steve approached and stepped aside to allow him to see her properly for the first time.  
  
Steve swore under his breath.  
  
"Get the EMTs in here quick," he called as the woman swayed and collapsed forward from the seat of the car.  
  
Steve managed to catch her before she ended face down in the dirt.  
  
The EMTs ran forward and checked the woman over.  
  
"She's got a nasty bump on the head " said one; "we need to get her to Hospital immediately for a more thorough examination."  
  
Steve nodded his consent and the EMTs lifted the woman into the waiting ambulance.  
  
Steve climbed in to accompany her to Community General.  
  
***********************  
  
When they arrived the EMTs lifted the trolley from the ambulance and wheeled it inside.  
  
Dr. Jesse Travis met them just inside the door  
  
"What have we got?" he asked.  
  
"Woman, thirty to thirty-five, bump to the head became unconscious twenty minutes ago and has not regained consciousness. She was a little disorientated before she collapsed but no vomiting."  
  
"Let's get her in trauma 2, I want an MRI, and bloods, x-rays,.."  
  
Jesse followed the gurney into the trauma room and closed the doors, still issuing orders to those around him.  
  
Steve waited by the nurses' station and phoned his father.  
  
Within five minutes Dr. Mark Sloan had joined his son by the nurses' station.  
  
"Is it true? Have you caught the kidnapper?" he asked as soon as he saw his son.  
  
"We think so, we've got the little girl," Steve said sadly.  
  
"I know son, Amanda called. I'm sorry," Mark placed a comforting hand on Steve's shoulder.  
  
"I just wish we'd got the tip earlier," sighed Steve running his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Tip?" asked Mark.  
  
"Yeah, phone call came in about 6.25 this morning, said that if we wanted to find the kidnapper and the little girl to get to Angelis Park straight away."  
  
"Was it the same voice as the demand?"  
  
"I don't know we're waiting for the report on that," replied Steve.  
  
"Who is the woman you brought in?"  
  
"She was in the park beside the partially covered body, she collapsed, so we brought her here, so far that's all I know."  
  
"Here's Jesse," indicated Mark. "Let's see what he says."  
  
"How is she Jesse? When can I question her?" asked Steve.  
  
"Whoa, hold it," said Jesse. "She's got a nasty bump on the head and it looks like a severe concussion. She's gone for her MRI and I'll be able to tell you more when I get the results. She came around briefly but she is very disorientated and not up to being questioned."  
  
Two police officers approached Steve.  
  
"The Captain sent us over to watch the woman."  
  
Steve nodded.  
  
"Can you assign her a room where these men can watch her easily?" he asked.  
  
His father nodded. "No problem Steve, I'll get a room assigned straight away."  
  
Steve turned to the two officers. "The woman is having a scan go and wait with her and do not move from her, she is under 'protective' custody until we can read her her rights."  
  
"Yes Lieutenant," said the officers and walked towards the elevator.  
  
"Come on we'll go and see if Amanda has finished her preliminary autopsy."  
  
Mark and Steve went to the elevator and rode to the second floor. They got out and walked to the ME's office.  
  
***********************  
  
"Hi Amanda," said Mark as he opened the door.  
  
Amanda was sitting at her desk putting the finishing touches to her report.  
  
She looked up as Mark and Steve walked in.  
  
"Well I've backed up my initial findings at the scene. The little girl had been dead forty-eight hours at least. Maybe as long as sixty hours. I'm waiting for some results to come back but it looks like she died from a mixture of paracetamol and chloroform."  
  
"But that means she died soon after she was kidnapped!" exclaimed Steve.  
  
"I know," said Amanda, "I don't think there was anything anyone could have done, once the two drugs began to act together. I'll know more when I get the results of the liver section that I sent to the lab."  
  
"Let me know when you've got it," said Steve his mouth set firm with determination.  
  
"Have the parents been informed?" asked Mark.  
  
"They are being kept informed of all developments," said Steve.  
  
Mark looked at his son. He was shocked to find ice staring from the place where his eyes should be.  
  
"I'm going back to the station, let me know when I can talk to the suspect." Steve turned and walked to the elevator.  
  
Mark looked after his son.  
  
"Is he alright?" asked Amanda.  
  
"This case has got to him a bit," replied Mark.  
  
"To all of us," said Amanda.  
  
Mark nodded.  
  
***********************  
  
Later that night Steve returned to the beach house and walked up to sit on the deck. Once again his father was already there.  
  
"Have you stopped going to bed?" asked Steve wearily.  
  
Mark put down his paper and looked at his son, noting the tiredness in his eyes and the demeanour of a defeated man in the set of his shoulders.  
  
Steve sat down in the chair opposite his father and sighed deeply.  
  
"Want to talk about it?" asked Mark.  
  
"I don't know Dad. What did we do wrong, why didn't we find her in time?"  
  
"No-one can answer that son. Did you speak to Amanda?"  
  
Steve nodded. "She fixed the time of death at fifty-four hours. That's within six hours of the kidnap. She says it was the chloroform and the paracetamol. The chloroform must have been used in the kidnap and the paracetamol was used to keep her asleep after she had first woken up. The problem was she was overdosed on both counts, and the paracetamol was administered before the effects of the chloroform had worn off."  
  
"Well at least that would seem to indicate that the little girl didn't know what was happening. She would just go to sleep and not wake up," said Mark.  
  
"Has Jesse said when the woman can be interviewed?"  
  
"He says you can speak to her tomorrow but he's not releasing her from the hospital for another day or so, she took a nasty crack on the head. Have you been able to identify her yet?"  
  
"A search of the area brought a small purse dumped in the trashcan by the entrance to the car park, but the re were no identity papers inside. We'll check the prints on the purse with those of the suspect as soon as possible."  
  
"What about the phone calls, any more news?" asked his father.  
  
"Forensics said that although the two callers disguised their voices, they were totally different. A female made the ransom call; and a male made the tip off about the park."  
  
"That is very strange, why would two members of the 'gang' make the calls, why not just one?"  
  
"The woman couldn't make the second call, she was unconscious," replied Steve.  
  
"If she's involved," mused Mark.  
  
"Dad," warned Steve.  
  
"Son look, why would the gang fall out? There's no reason. As far as they knew the ransom would be paid as demanded and that would be an end to it.  
  
They were obviously well planned, not to leave any forensic evidence, so why leave someone alive who could identify them?"  
  
Steve paused and considered this information for a moment.  
  
"Perhaps they thought they had killed her," he suggested.  
  
"Come on, the blow wasn't hard enough for that. She was even conscious when you arrived wasn't she?"  
  
Steve hated to admit it but his father was beginning to make some sense.  
  
"I'd still like to hear what this woman has to say for herself," he said.  
  
"Me too," said his father, "mind if I tag along tomorrow?"  
  
Steve shrugged, "Like I could stop you," he smiled.  
  
Mark returned the smile.  
  
"Have you finished with your paper Dad?" asked Steve.  
  
His father nodded so Steve picked the sports pages out and left the rest.  
  
Then father and son rose and went their separate ways to bed.  
  
***********************  
  
The next morning saw Mark and Steve at Community General waiting to question the woman as soon as Jesse gave the all clear.  
  
Jesse came out of room 214. He went over to Mark and Steve.  
  
"Okay," he said "but I want you to go easy, that woman is still suffering from the concussion; and being woken every hour during the night has meant she is very tired, if she seems the least bit stressed I want you to stop. Is that understood Steve?"  
  
Steve nodded.  
  
"Right you can go in, she still does not know she's under police 'protection'."  
  
Mark and Steve nodded and walked towards the door.  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
As they opened the door and stepped in they were greeted by a nervous smile from a woman sitting in the bed by the window.  
  
Steve went into official mode.  
  
"I'm Lieutenant Sloan, LAPD, and this is my father Dr. Mark Sloan. Do you know who you are?" he asked.  
  
"Emma Cranston," the woman replied.  
  
"Do you know where you are?" asked Steve.  
  
"Hospital," came the quiet reply.  
  
Mark watched from the foot of the bed.  
  
Steve went to stand beside the bed.  
  
"Do you know what happened to you?" asked Steve.  
  
"I was hit on the head I think, judging by the size of this headache." The woman smiled nervously and reached up to touch the bandage.  
  
"What do you remember before being hit?"  
  
"I was walking in the park, and then …… nothing, until I came to in the hospital."  
  
"Can you remember why you were in the park?"  
  
"Just went for a walk," Emma replied.  
  
"How did you get to the park?"  
  
"I went in my car. Haven't you found it?"  
  
Steve ignored the question.  
  
"What connection do you have with the Ambleton Kidnapping?"  
  
"None!" the woman began to get agitated.  
  
"Steve," warned his father.  
  
But Steve ignored the warning and continued.  
  
"If you have no connection why were you found in the park beside the body of the kidnap victim?"  
  
The woman's eyes were wide with terror as she realised what the police officer was saying to her and accusing her of. Her breathing quickened and her fingers nervously twisted the edges of the sheet on the bed.  
  
"I didn't, I wouldn't, couldn't hurt her ……" her voice tailed off.  
  
"STEVE!" exclaimed Mark moving over and putting his hand on Steve's arm to remind his son that the woman was under medical supervision.  
  
Steve twisted out of his grasp and slammed the door on his way out.  
  
Mark checked that the woman was okay and calmer then left the room.  
  
He found Steve leaning against the wall by the door.  
  
"What were you doing in there?" he asked.  
  
"My job!" stormed Steve as he walked down the corridor.  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
That night Mark waited up until he heard his son come home and then he waited for Steve to appear on the deck. But he didn't. Then he heard Steve's door close and knew his son had decided not to face him. Mark was angry with Steve for upsetting Emma Cranston, but he was more annoyed with himself for not stepping in sooner, when he saw where Steve's questioning was going. When Mark had returned the woman had accepted his apology on behalf of himself and his son, and said she had understood his son's feelings about the kidnapping but she didn't do it.  
  
Something was worrying Mark but he couldn't identify it.  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
The next morning Steve was up bright and early a good night's sleep had made him realise what a mistake he had made yesterday in his questioning of Emma Cranston. He had gone storming in giving away information, instead of making her give him the information.  
  
The smell of freshly made coffee seeped down the stairs and Steve followed the smell into his father's kitchen.  
  
He had expected his father to be in a bad mood and start in on him the moment he saw him, but the sight that met Steve's eyes was something different.  
  
His father was humming to himself as he made the breakfast, Steve's favourite breakfast, and actually smiled at his son as he entered the kitchen.  
  
He sat down and absentmindedly fingered the newspaper, automatically turning to the sports pages. After a while he felt someone had to speak.  
  
"Okay Dad, what gives? I was expecting the tough treatment after yesterday?"  
  
"You were going to get it too," his Dad smiled, "but something was bothering me and I realised this morning what it was."  
  
"And that was?" asked Steve.  
  
"How did Emma Cranston know that the Ambleton child was a girl?"  
  
"She read it in the papers," suggested Steve.  
  
Mark shook his head. "None of the papers have stated whether the Ambleton child was a boy or a girl.  
  
"So how did she know?" asked Steve.  
  
"I don't know but I think we should look into it, don't you?"  
  
Steve nodded and father and son quickly finished their breakfast and left for the hospital and police station respectively.  
  
***********************  
  
Mark knocked on the door of room 214.  
  
"Come in," said Emma Cranston.  
  
Mark walked in to find Emma sitting up in bed without her bandage and looking a little brighter after a good night's sleep.  
  
"How are you feeling today?" asked Mark checking her charts.  
  
"Much better," replied Emma smiling at him.  
  
Mark moved to sit beside her on the bed.  
  
"Can you remember any more about how you came to be in the park?" he asked.  
  
Emma shook her head slowly.  
  
"I just went for a walk," she said.  
  
"How did you happen to pick that park?" asked Mark.  
  
"What do you mean?" countered Emma.  
  
"Well it is not the park nearest to your apartment is it?" questioned Mark.  
  
"No I suppose not," stated Emma.  
  
"Is it near to where you work?"  
  
"Sort of, I used to go there every day, I just felt happy there," replied Emma.  
  
"What do you do for a living?" asked Mark.  
  
"I work in child care," replied Emma.  
  
"You're a nanny aren't you?" asked Mark.  
  
Emma nodded.  
  
"You were the nanny to the Ambletons weren't you?"  
  
Emma nodded.  
  
"What happened?" asked Mark.  
  
Emma began to cry.  
  
"I went out with this boy years ago when I was a teenager and he did drugs. I didn't get into drugs but one night he was arrested and I put up the bail money for him so my name was on the release papers. Someone told the family and I was fired. That was one week before the kidnapping."  
  
Emma began to sob.  
  
"If.. only I'd still… been there. I might have been able …… to stop the kidnappers. I used to sleep in the little girl's room." Emma finally broke down and allowed her tears to run freely. Sobs racked her body, but Mark gently rocked her in his arms until she finally fell silent.  
  
"I'm sorry," she sniffed.  
  
"Don't be" said Mark, "I think you have provided some vital information."  
  
Emma looked startled, "I didn't do it," she began to cry again.  
  
"I know you didn't do it," said Mark. "What we have to do is find out who did."  
  
***********************  
  
Steve Sloan sat at his desk reading through the reports that had come to him from the ME's office, the Forensics department and the crime scene unit.  
  
He already knew what was in the ME's report, so he concentrated on the reports from the crime scene unit. The park had not given up any more information despite being thoroughly searched, except that the blood found at the scene belonged to Ms. Cranston  
  
Ms. Cranston's car was nowhere to be found, so an APB had been issued.  
  
Ms. Cranston's purse had been found in the trashcan by the entrance to the Park. Her prints were on it, but no one else's. Why would she throw it away and leave her fingerprints? How did she dispose of her car license? Where was her car?  
  
These questions rolled round and round Steve's head. He rubbed his eyes with the heal of his hands.  
  
The phone rang and Steve grabbed it.  
  
"Hi Dad," he said as he recognised the voice on the other end. He listened.  
  
"Yeah, that's okay, …."  
  
"Hey, Lieutenant," interrupted an officer.  
  
"Just a minute Dad," said Steve, looking up at the approaching officer.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"They found that car you're looking for out on PCH all busted up," he put the report form on Steve's desk.  
  
Steve picked up and looked at it.  
  
"Dad, sorry got to go, I'll see you for dinner, bye" Steve hung up the phone reach for his jacket and was out of the door before the receiver stopped rocking on the cradle.  
  
***********************  
  
Steve reached the scene of the wreck in record time thanks to the CHP blocking the use of PCH by drivers and sending them on a detour, to avoid the accident.  
  
The scene was definitely a mess. The wreckage was strewn across the carriageway and the car was only identifiable because the number plate was flown off the rear bumper on impact. There had been a fierce fire, which was now under control, and the EMTs were attempting to reach the occupants of the car.  
  
Steve realised he was unable to tell the make or model of the car, he couldn't even guess at the colour, the fire had been so intense.  
  
He approached the CHP officer.  
  
"Lieutenant Sloan LAPD, what happened?"  
  
The officer turned to address the detective, "We spotted the Mustang doing 60–65 miles an hour along PCH. We radioed in and found there was an APB so we hit the lights and sirens and then they gunned it. When they topped 90 miles an hour we were having trouble keeping up, what with all the traffic, so we radioed for the chopper to take over. Just then as we approached a bend we saw the Mustang move out to over take a slower car on the next bend. There was a truck coming in the other direction, the Mustang swerved, lost control then hit the embankment and burst into flames. Fortunately no other vehicles were involved."  
  
Steve nodded his thanks and moved over to join the EMTs who were someway over to the side away from the wreck.  
  
"How are the occupants of the vehicle?" Steve asked showing them his badge.  
  
The first EMT shook her head.  
  
"They had no chance Detective Sloan. Jumping from a vehicle travelling that fast, without protective clothing, no way."  
  
Steve walked closer. "Send the bodies to the ME at Community General," he said.  
  
"Sure thing," said the EMT.  
  
Steve walked past them towards the crash scene investigators.  
  
"I want the report on this accident ASAP," he stated.  
  
"You got it, sir," the young investigator said.  
  
***********************  
  
Steve went back to the station and continued reading his reports.  
  
He tried to concentrate on them but he couldn't and after a couple of hours gave up and went home.  
  
***********************  
  
Dinner was almost ready when Steve returned home. He entered his unit and quickly showered and changed before going up to his Dad's unit.  
  
Amanda and Jesse were already there.  
  
"Hi Steve," they called as he entered the living room.  
  
"Hi" said Steve, "where's Dad?"  
  
"I'm in the kitchen son," replied his father.  
  
Steve went into the kitchen.  
  
"How did you get on today?" asked Mark.  
  
"We found Ms. Cranston's car?"  
  
"You did? Where?"  
  
"Burned to a cinder on PCH," replied Steve expecting his father to be disappointed. Mark didn't look disappointed.  
  
"Hmm," he said.  
  
"What do you mean 'hmmm'?" asked Steve.  
  
"Let's eat, then we can talk it through," said Mark.  
  
So the four of them sat down to eat and no mention was made of the case until they had finished.  
  
***********************  
  
Once they had eaten Jesse, who was always keen to find out what was happening, asked the first question.  
  
"If Emma didn't kidnap the girl, who did?"  
  
"Let's start with what we know," suggested Mark.  
  
"Well, Ms Cranston was found beside the body of Julia Ambleton. Her prints were on the shovel used to bury the body," began Steve still convinced she was the best suspect.  
  
"But why was she knocked unconscious and why didn't her accomplices kill her if they wanted all the money?" asked Jesse who was convinced of her innocence.  
  
"Let's go back a bit, to the kidnapping itself," requested Mark.  
  
"Julia Ambleton was kidnapped between eleven and midnight, exactly one week after Emma Cranston was fired. She did it for revenge," said Steve defiantly.  
  
Mark peered over his glasses at his son. Steve shrugged.  
  
"Let's see Mr. and Mrs. Ambleton were at a benefit dinner in Washington for two or three days, with hundreds of guests as witnesses," stated Mark.  
  
"They were the guests of honour, so they couldn't slip out even if they wanted to," continued Amanda.  
  
"Anyone else in the house at the time?" asked Mark.  
  
"According to initial reports Mr. Ambleton's sister Valentina had been in the house up to a week before but had flown to Miami for a fortnights holiday.  
  
She likes baseball and was desperate to see the Florida Marlins play that weekend.  
  
She came home early when she was informed of the kidnapping; she'd still got the programme from the game in her luggage," read Steve from the police reports.  
  
"How come she likes baseball so much?" asked Jesse.  
  
"Mr. Ambleton owns a portion of the Florida Marlins, because he grew up there and wanted to keep his connections," continued Mark when he saw Jesse's next question forming.  
  
"Who else was in the house?" asked Amanda.  
  
"The new nanny Isabel Lowell, she had been there two days, but it was her night off, she spent it at home with her parents. The rest of the household have been with the family for years," replied Steve.  
  
"So, if Julia was kidnapped between eleven and midnight, everyone has an alibi," began Amanda.  
  
"All except for Ms. Cranston," stated Steve, "she doesn't have an alibi."  
  
"But why would Emma overdose Julia and then bury her. If she was her Nanny wouldn't she have loved the little girl?" asked Jesse.  
  
"I don't think she did it," began Mark.  
  
"But Dad…."  
  
"Why Mark?"  
  
"I agree," began Steve, Amanda and Jesse together.  
  
"Look," said Mark, " there were no fingerprints belonging to anyone other than family and Emma."  
  
"That proves my point," declared Steve.  
  
"No," said Mark, "it just proves it was an inside job."  
  
The others stare at Mark.  
  
"But how do we prove who did it?" asked Amanda.  
  
"There are one or two things I still need to check out but I think I know who did it," smiled Mark. "Steve can you get me the report on the car crash and Amanda will you have identified the two people from the car by tomorrow?"  
  
Steve and Amanda both nodded.  
  
"Well that's settled then, washing up I think," and with that he turned and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Jesse.  
  
Steve and Amanda shrugged, they knew Mark would tell them soon enough, but tomorrow would not come soon enough for Jesse.  
  
***********************  
  
By lunchtime the following day Mark had the report on the wreck and the identities of the two men who died, taken from their dental records.  
  
Steve had run their identities through the computer and discovered they were known criminals who were involved in petty theft and small time cons, working out of LA, San Francisco and Florida.  
  
He read through the reports again.  
  
The crime scene – no forensic evidence, no forced entry noted in the computer log entries.  
  
The car crash – steering tampered with, petrol tank loosened so the car would  
  
explode on impact.  
  
He was reading through the sports pages, when an article caught his eye. It was a report on the game between the Marlins and the Red Sox in Miami.  
  
Mark picked up the phone and called Steve. He asked Steve to meet him at the Ambleton's home within the hour, Steve agreed.  
  
He smiled and picked up the reports and the paper and headed out of his office.  
  
Mark called on Amanda and told her to meet him at the Ambleton's, and then he went to see if Jesse was available.  
  
***********************  
  
An hour later Mark, Jesse, Amanda and Steve were standing at the front door of the Ambleton's home.  
  
They were shown into the drawing room by the butler and asked to wait.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Ambleton and Valentina Ambleton entered the room.  
  
"What can we do for you Dr. Sloan?" asked Mr. Ambleton.  
  
"Well I'm a consultant with the police department," began Mark.  
  
"That's me," said Steve.  
  
"And I'd like to help you find out who kidnapped your little girl."  
  
Mrs. Ambleton and Valentina began to cry.  
  
"I don't know why you should be of any help, the police have already got the person responsible – Ms. Cranston," said Mr. Ambleton.  
  
"Please sir, bear with me. I'd like to ask a few questions first, if I may?"  
  
Mr. Ambleton shrugged his shoulders and nodded. "As long as it doesn't distress my wife needlessly."  
  
Mark turned his attention to Mrs. Ambleton.  
  
"You were in Washington at a benefit dinner?"  
  
Mrs. Ambleton nodded, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"The police have all this information," huffed Mr. Ambleton.  
  
"You were in Miami I understand?" Mark asked Valentina Ambleton.  
  
"Yes, on holiday," she stated, dabbing her eyes.  
  
"You enjoy baseball, I understand?" continued Mark.  
  
Valentina nodded.  
  
"I went to see the Marlins play while I was there."  
  
"Who did they play?" asked Mark.  
  
"Really Dr. Sloan, is this necessary?" asked Mr. Ambleton.  
  
"Chicago," said Valentina.  
  
"Now the night of the kidnapping as we've established none of you were here. But how did the kidnappers get in and out undetected?"  
  
"It was the nanny's night off," said Mrs. Ambleton, "she was out but the rest of the staff were in. The house is coded entry; we don't have locks. Keys can be copied."  
  
"So they must have had the code," said Jesse.  
  
"The communicator line between Julia's room and the housekeepers room had been cut?" continued Mark.  
  
Mrs. Ambleton nodded.  
  
"When Mrs. Larchmont looked in on Julia at midnight she'd gone." Mrs. Ambleton began to cry again.  
  
"Working back from the time of death given by the ME, Julia was dead within three hours of being taken," stated Mark. Amanda nodded.  
  
Mrs. Ambleton asked for a glass of water.  
  
"Is this going to go on much longer? You've almost reached your limit doctor,"  
  
warned Mr. Ambleton.  
  
Mark shook his head. "Almost finished now."  
  
"Do you have a will Mr. Ambleton?" continued Mark.  
  
"Yes, in the event of my death, my estate went to my daughter Julia," he stated.  
  
"And if Julia had predeceased you?"  
  
"The estate was divided equally between my wife and my sister."  
  
Mark turned to Valentina.  
  
When did you get into LA?"  
  
"My brother phoned me at half past twelve and I caught the next flight, so approximately six thirty."  
  
"Did you enjoy the baseball game?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"What was the score?"  
  
"Really doctor, what has a baseball game got to do with all this?"  
  
"Well you see Mr. Ambleton, Miss Ambleton wasn't on the two am flight. She was booked on the seven pm flight the night before," stated Mark.  
  
"What rubbish, I watched the baseball game, went to the house, and was there when my brother called," protested Miss Ambleton.  
  
"Did you phone using your cell phone Mr. Ambleton?"  
  
"No," began Mr. Ambleton, "but I did dial Valentina's cell phone number to contact her."  
  
"That doesn't prove anything, I could have been anywhere," Miss Ambleton stated.  
  
"Exactly," stated Mark. "You could have been in Miami but you could also have been in LA."  
  
"So far you have proved nothing," said Miss Ambleton.  
  
"You didn't say what the score of the baseball game was Miss Ambleton," said Mark.  
  
"I don't remember, after all, it wasn't very important next to the kidnapping of my niece," retorted Miss Ambleton.  
  
"Have you read today's sports pages?"  
  
"No, not yet," sighed Miss Ambleton.  
  
"You really should, there is a piece in it about the Marlins / Red Sox game.  
  
The replay that took place because of the postponement five nights ago when all the power in the area went out for six hours, so the game was cancelled. You weren't at the game were you Miss Ambleton? You were here in LA arranging the kidnapping and murder of your niece."  
  
Valentina Ambleton finally gave up.  
  
"I had to do it, I didn't want her to get all the money it wouldn't have been fair."  
  
Steve stepped forward.  
  
"I'm placing you under arrest for the murder of Julia Ambleton, you do not have to say anything but anything you do say may be held against you in a court of law, …" He continued as he escorted Valentina Ambleton out to the waiting police officers.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Ambleton comforted each other as Mark, Jesse and Amanda left the house.  
  
***********************  
  
Later that evening on the deck of the beach house,  
  
"I still don't know what made you suspicious?" said Jesse.  
  
"When I read Steve's report about Davis and Latimer working mainly out of Miami, and then the car crash clinched it," answered Mark.  
  
"What about the crash?" asked Amanda.  
  
"Someone had loosened the steering but only after Davis and Latimer stole the car, it was fine when Emma drove it to the park. That meant someone was tying up loose ends or disposing of things to connect them to the kidnap."  
  
"How did Valentina get a programme for the game?" asked Jesse.  
  
"They're printed about 3 to 4 weeks in advance of the game," answered Steve as he returned carrying a jug of coffee, "so all she had to do was collect one from the Marlins' offices at the start of her holiday."  
  
"How did you know it was an inside job?" asked Amanda.  
  
"I was suspicious from the start," said Mark, "but the lack of forensic evidence at the scene and the coded entry system pointed to an inside job."  
  
Steve poured out the coffee.  
  
"How did you know about the Marlins / Red Sox game?" he asked.  
  
"Well that was your fault, Steve, " grinned Mark.  
  
The others looked him.  
  
"I was reading the sports pages of my paper before you commandeered them," he grinned. 


End file.
